


alone with you

by itsforscience



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Fanvids, Friendship/Love, M/M, Music, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsforscience/pseuds/itsforscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shared madness of Pete and Patrick. (Music: Daisy by Brand New)</p>
            </blockquote>





	alone with you

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Alone With You  
>  **Pairing:** Pete/Patrick  
>  **Song:** [Daisy by Brand New](http://www.songmeanings.net/songs/view/3530822107858792395/#73015799536) (lyrics)  
>  **Summary:** The shared madness of Pete and Patrick.  
>  **Format:** wmv  
>  **Length:** 3:01 (youtube adds a second, idek)  
>  **Disclaimer:** LIES, LIES IN VIDEO FORM.
> 
>  
> 
> **~*VIDEO CONTAINS FLASHING IMAGES*~**
> 
>  
> 
> [Master post with downloads and links](http://josiemus-prime.livejournal.com/96622.html)

**Embed:** **Password: daisy**


End file.
